Lost in Thought
by DragonGolem
Summary: (One Shot) My first attempt at a story like this. Please be kind and I hope you enjoy. It's a view at Ranma's and Nabiki's thoughts.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ with references to other anime. Thank you for your cooperation and play nice.

Author's Notes: Short and maybe a little sappy, but bear with me. Thank you.

Morning Thoughts

It wasn't like he hadn't sat by the koi pond with his problems before. It seemed to be a calming place when the sun was out, but at night it was the roof watching the stars. The day was kind of strange too. After all, Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School never just sat and thought. At least that was what he wanted them to think. If they saw him as a dumb jock then it was a dumb jock they'd get. Didn't Nabiki always talk about getting what you pay for? They paid for a dumb jock with their comments and that's what they got. He never did get over the massive spikes that were driven into his heart. The first when he was just a child and his mother just let him go. Then the Neko-ken was another spike. Spike upon spike was pounded into his bleeding heart and no one seemed to care, but strangers. His own father didn't care. He stared at his pigtail as he brought it around to his face. It was grown from the time he was taken and he hadn't parted with it. Sure, it would get cut or singed or mangled, but such was life. It was his reminder of happier days that he barely remembered. The last great spike that tore his already failing heart apart was Akane's rejection of him because he was a guy. He had so wanted and needed a friend that when the rejection hit, it killed what was left.

The fools didn't even see the shell of a child wandering around trying to solve the world's problems. He wasn't a kid with a bass guitar trying to hit plummeting satellites back into orbit. Nope, no such luck. That might actually be easier then what he does. He wanted to grow up, but a boy without a real heart can't be an adult. His father was an example of that. As was Soun and Happosai. Actually, no one was an adult in this world. Even the responsible one, Kasumi, was just a child playing house long after the other kids went home. Akane was also a child, always saying how much bigger and better she was then the other children, but really just wanting to be idolized. Nabiki on the other hand was a child in a different way. No one could see the innocence so carefully guarded behind a wall of ice. She cried out for acceptance and love, someone to believe in. The two of them were so much alike. His thoughts just circled around and around again, but he let them wander. His hand clenched against his chest.

Morning was not something the Ice Queen greeted happily. It wasn't because she wasn't a morning person; it was because her pleasant dreams had to be interrupted. Dreams that included her mother. Every morning she awakened, ready to cry again, but forced herself not to. In her dreams sometimes was a little pigtailed boy, begging for friends but finding none. All the other children laughed at him and used him for their own ends. What always got to her was that she was one of the mean children. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew it was true. Her tired eyes looked out toward the koi pond where the pigtailed wonder seemed to be deep in thought. She wasn't fooled by what he showed. Who could match Nabiki Tendo at deception? He had everyone else fooled, but her. He was much smarter then anyone gave him credit for, but always acted so strange when caught in his lie. It hurt to know that she was responsible for quite a bit of what he went through in the house. She had all but forced him on Akane, but Kasumi did have a hand in that as well. Still, her elder sister tried to make it easier on him while Nabiki always tried to cash in. She wanted to cry in remorse. What would Mommy say? Her younger self, her untarnished self, would ask. Her fists hit the desk with enough force to jar her computer. She was so stupid. Every time something happened to him and he went looking for true support and found none, she could see him die. She held her hands over her aching heart and made a prayer. Kasumi had never recovered like people thought she had. The girl was trapped in the kitchen, the prison of her own making that she didn't want to leave. Akane was overly violent and deliberately cruel to the boys at school, but in her defense they deserved it for Kuno's stupid proclamation. Still, she missed the sweet little girl who made flower wreathes and had a smile for everyone. Out there sat Ranma and her thoughts grew more confused. She felt it so strongly that the only keeping her from running outside right now and telling how she felt was fear. She knew he wouldn't laugh in her face, but she didn't want to hear the "no". Then again, what did she have to lose by trying, right?

Two people thinking of one another are bound to come together eventually. It may not be a proven fact, but it happens enough that it could be true. In the case of these two lonely individuals it holds true. Nabiki had walked past the happily humming Kasumi towards the back entrance, heading out to speak with a certain boy. Her metal image of the eldest Tendo girl was one of a girl in chains with the keys, slowly filing off the teeth of her keys happily. As she passed the dojo, she saw Akane smashing blocks as part of her early morning workout. Once again, the middle girl saw something different. The youngest girl was slowly grinning in despair and glee as she contemplated the boys strewn about her, shattered like the cinder blocks she loved to break. As she reached the pond, she thought over her morning revelations with sadness, but also hope. She would help her family to overcome this as well. Get them the help they really needed. It wouldn't have been made clear except if Ranma hadn't been here either. The blue-eyed boy stared up at her, his empty eyes finally visible to the newly enlightened girl, but in her eyes he began to awaken. His eyes once again found hope as he looked at her, her eyes slowly leaking tears. She fell to her knees beside him, shoulders trembling with sobs as she prayed once again with all her heart.

"Would you please…be my friend?" she begged of him.

The young man felt her approach with growing unease. He thought he felt her normal confidence and a thought it was a new scheme to hurt him, but this felt different. Her aura had changed somehow. It was then that he knew she understood. His supposedly dead heart began to awaken, warmth spreading through him. He looked to her as she stood over him. The fact that she was wearing only her pajamas escaped him as he tried to figure out what had changed with her. When she kneeled beside him and sobbed, he unconsciously wondered what se hoped to get from this, until the ice around his own heart thawed. She was genuinely hurting and he barely heard what she asked, but it felt right to him. When she asked, he responded in the only way he could and pulled her in for a warm hug.

"Sure, I'll be you're friend. If you'll be mine." He asked, desperation and sadness in his voice.

"Of course." She replied through her tears and held the young man close. The two teens held on to each other, reveling in newly awakened emotions. Ranma pulled back a little to look her in the eyes and discovered that she had beautiful eyes. Her old innocence shining through and striking his heart. Her smile was all he saw as feelings awakened once again. The two sat like that, but only until Kasumi called for breakfast. Then they went into the house, hand in hand. All was fine as long as it didn't come between a Saotome and his meal.

End

Author's Notes: I know this story isn't what I usually post, but I thought it would a good chance to branch out. If I kept writing just one long fic all the time I'd get bored. Well, I hope you enjoy the new offering and ja ne!


End file.
